tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Runs Dry
Gordon Runs Dry is the fourth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot At Knapford, Gordon is waiting impatiently for Percy to shunt his express coaches. He is only made more upset when Thomas suggests that he should fetch his own coaches. Gordon claims express trains are more important than local trains because local trains stop at every station. Meanwhile, Paxton is pulling a stone train from Blue Mountain Quarry. Before he reaches the junction to the main line, the signal turns red. He avoids a near collision with Gordon, but one of the rocks from his train bounces off Gordon's boiler. Instead of allowing his crew to check over the damage, Gordon hurries away to stay on time. Gordon's boiler begins to run dry, but instead of filling up on water, he passes by the water tower. However, he cannot help but think about water when he passes a lake and a stream. Eventually he does stop to fill up, but his passengers complain about being behind schedule. At Wellsworth, Henry makes fun of Gordon for being late. Once again he passes by a water tower instead of filling up, but a little further, he cannot help but stop. On his way with the local, Thomas notices a trail of water on the tracks that lead to Gordon. They conclude that the rock had put a hole in Gordon's boiler. Thomas takes Gordon's express passengers and Paxton shunts Gordon to the Steamworks. At first Gordon keeps his brakes on, embarrassed that he has to be shunted. After being repaired, the engines still make fun of him for letting his boiler run dry. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Paxton * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) A man's voice is also heard over a station speaker. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in both versions. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Kellsthorpe * Crosby Stream * Wellsworth * Maron * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) * Tidmouth (mentioned) * Crosby (mentioned) * Cronk (mentioned) Trivia * Some fade effects are missing in both the UK version and the televised US version. * Stock footage from Wayward Winston is used. * This is the first time that Tidmouth, Crosby and Cronk have been acknowledged/mentioned in the CGI series. * When Gordon is naming the stations, they are in the order in which they would appear on a map of Sodor. * This episode's plot is similar to the magazine story Too Hot. * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the seventeenth season. * In the Norwegian and Australian versions, the scene where Gordon admits his mistake to Thomas and Paxton uses a different camera angle, and an extra shot of Paxton trying to push Gordon is added. Gordon's lamp is present in all these shots, while it is not seen in the rest of the episode. This is also used on the UK DVD release of Railway Mischief. * Gordon's problem is similar to Henry's from What's the Matter with Henry?, as Thomas' worrying is similar to Emily's from the said episode. * This episode marks the second time Gordon gets a hole in his boiler, the first was from Gordon and the Famous Visitor. Goofs * The Bird Watcher is one of the passengers in Gordon's express, but when Paxton is pushing Gordon to the Sodor Steamworks, the Bird Watcher is standing on the platform at Kellsthorpe. Also, an elderly man who boarded Gordon's train at Wellsworth is standing on the platform at Maron. A young boy can also be seen on the train, but is later seen stood on the platform at Wellsworth. * The hole in Gordon's boiler moves throughout the episode. * After the first close up of the grumpy passengers Gordon whistles, but no steam is seen coming out from his whistle. * Gordon's bogie wheels should not spark when he puts his brakes on. * After Gordon leaves the first water tower, there is no coal in his tender. * When James says "Watch out for flying stones," his face slightly moves. * When Thomas first arrives at Knapford, the bookstall appears to be missing. * For most of the episode, Gordon is running under North American directional rules. Merchandise * Books - Gordon Runs Dry * Magazine stories - Gordon Runs Dry In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Seventeenth Series (coming soon) * Railway Mischief DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US/AUS * Railway Mischief CHN * Scruff's Makeover (Chinese DVD) Thailand * The Lost Puff Gallery File:GordonRunsDrytitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonRunsDryNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:GordonRunsDryHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:GordonRunsDryRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:GordonRunsDryPortugueseTitleCard.jpg|Portuguese Title Card File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png|Toby and Henrietta File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:GordonRunsDry4.png File:GordonRunsDry5.png File:GordonRunsDry6.png File:GordonRunsDry7.png File:GordonRunsDry8.png File:GordonRunsDry9.png|Paxton File:GordonRunsDry10.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:GordonRunsDry12.png File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:GordonRunsDry15.png File:GordonRunsDry16.png File:GordonRunsDry17.png File:GordonRunsDry18.png File:GordonRunsDry19.png File:GordonRunsDry20.png File:GordonRunsDry21.png|Gordon File:GordonRunsDry22.png|Gordon and Henry File:GordonRunsDry23.png File:GordonRunsDry24.png File:GordonRunsDry25.png File:GordonRunsDry26.png File:GordonRunsDry27.png File:GordonRunsDry28.png File:GordonRunsDry29.png File:GordonRunsDry30.png File:GordonRunsDry31.png File:GordonRunsDry32.png File:GordonRunsDry33.png File:GordonRunsDry34.png File:GordonRunsDry35.png File:GordonRunsDry36.png|Gordon's leak File:GordonRunsDry37.png File:GordonRunsDry38.png File:GordonRunsDry39.png File:GordonRunsDry40.png File:GordonRunsDry41.png File:GordonRunsDry42.png File:GordonRunsDry43.png File:GordonRunsDry44.png File:GordonRunsDry45.png File:GordonRunsDry46.png File:GordonRunsDry47.png|Thomas File:GordonRunsDry48.png|Percy File:GordonRunsDry49.png|James File:GordonRunsDry50.png File:GordonRunsDry51.png File:GordonRunsDry52.png File:GordonRunsDry53.png File:GordonRunsDry54.png File:GordonRunsDry55.png File:GordonRunsDry56.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry58.png File:GordonRunsDry59.png File:GordonRunsDry60.png File:GordonRunsDry61.png File:GordonRunsDry62.png File:GordonRunsDry64.png File:GordonRunsDry65.png File:GordonRunsDry66.png File:GordonRunsDry67.png File:GordonRunsDry68.png File:GordonRunsDry69.PNG|Different camera angle seen in the Norwegian and Australian versions File:GordonRunsDry70.PNG|Additional shot seen in the Norwegian and Australian versions File:GordonRunsDry71.png File:GordonRunsDry72.png File:GordonRunsDry73.png File:GordonRunsDry74.png File:GordonRunsDry75.png File:GordonRunsDry76.png File:GordonRunsDry77.png File:GordonRunsDry78.png File:GordonRunsDry79.png File:GordonRunsDry80.png File:GordonRunsDry81.png File:GordonRunsDry82.png File:GordonRunsDry83.png File:GordonRunsDry84.png File:GordonRunsDry85.png File:GordonRunsDry86.png File:GordonRunsDry87.png File:GordonRunsDry88.png File:GordonRunsDry89.png File:GordonRunsDry90.png File:GordonRunsDry91.png File:GordonRunsDry92.png File:GordonRunsDry93.png File:GordonRunsDry94.png File:GordonRunsDry95.png File:GordonRunsDry97.png File:GordonRunsDry98.png File:GordonRunsDry99.png File:GordonRunsDry100.png File:GordonRunsDry101.png File:GordonRunsDry102.png File:GordonRunsDry103.png File:GordonRunsDry104.png Episode File:Gordon Runs Dry - British Narration|British Narration File:Gordon Runs Dry - American Narration|American Narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video